Alas de Cambio
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: Una dimensión alterna a la que todos los fans conocen, Ash un criado de hacienda decidira darle alas de cambio a su destino a pesar de que a veces todo se le venga encima, posible Pearl Shipping
1. PROLOGO

**Esta historia se desarrolla en una dimensión alterna a la que todos los fans conocen, aquí Ash nunca se convirtió en entrenador, si bien vive en Pueblo Paleta, él y su madre son sirvientes de una hacienda que se encarga de la crianza de pokemon para la venta y el trabajo en los campos. También hay entrenadores pero la gran mayoría son de la clase pudiente de esta dimensión y a la vez ranger, los cuales pueden ser cualquier persona que cumpla los requisitos y un servicio, algo así como el servicio militar, pero estos trabajan para la clase pudiente y rara vez se respeta el verdadero significado de lo que significa ser un verdadero ranger pokemon. Bueno sin más que decir empiezo mi fic**

**ALAS DE CAMBIO**

**Prologo**

Era un día como cualquier otro en una hacienda de las que abundan en esa región, los criados hacen sus deberes mientras que los amos verifican que todo ande de acuerdo a sus necesidades, los hijos de los criados se entretienen en juegos o bien ayudan a sus padres, mientras que los hijos de los amos se divierten en lo que sea, ya sea jugando solos, jugando con otros niños o más bien usándolos como juguetes. En esta hacienda 1 niño y dos niñas, una de las niñas perteneciente la clase pudiente y los otros de la clase baja se divertían como lo que eran niños que ignoraban su clase social. Jugaban tal vez por la sola necesidad de jugar o tal vez por que el destino lo quiso así.

El niño tenía el cabello negro corto, con unas marcas en su cara con forma de "Z" vistiendo una camisa que era blanca pero que debido al polvo y al uso había adquirido una tonalidad medio marrón lo mismo que su pantalón y andaba descalzo, el nombre de este chico era Ash, a su lado estaba una niña pelirroja de pelo corto algo alborotado de color anaranjado que daba la apariencia de chico y cuya estatura era de la misma que del niño y de piel media blanca con ojos rojos hija de la ama de llaves de la casa cuyo nombre era Zoey y con una ropa mucho mejor que la del niño, la ultima era una niña de pelo azul algo corto peinado de extraña manera la cual le daba apariencia de tener una col o una cebolla azul en lugar de pelo, usaba un par de gafas muy grandes y se le veía una mal formación de los dientes producto de una mala alimentación, lo más resaltante es que esta niña no podía hablar bien y cada cierto tiempo se paraba ahogando sola al tratar de decir bien aunque sea una palabra y cuyos padres la llamaron Dawn.

Estuvieron jugando en el agua, en los pastos y también por la arena, el niño y la niña pelirroja a pesar de no tener zapatos corrían mucho más rápido que su amiga que si los tenía, y es que esta ultima aparte de no ser muy rápida también tenía miedo a lastimarse pero en su casa nadie la trataba como lo que era una niña, y se la pasaba bien en compañia de esos dos chicos que a pesar de no ser de su misma clase social, la trataban como lo que era una niña que solo quería jugar. Paso un rato y los niños jugaron a la gallina ciega tocándole a la pequeña peli azul el turno de buscar. El juego siguió sus propias evoluciones hasta que llego un momento en que la niña se resbalo con una piedra y se cayó sobre un charco de lodo.

Sus dos amigos le ayudaron a levantarse, tras lo cual los 3 se rieron de la forma como había quedado su amiga, la cual les hecho lodo a ellos también. Pero el juego termino cuando la madre de la chica llego acompañada de sus criados, y al ver como estaba su hija, estallo en ira en contra del niño quien pensó era el causante de todo mientras que Zoey para ese momento se había escapado al ver que la dueña de la hacienda se acercaba, tras lo cual la dueña de la hacienda mando que Ash estuviese ese día sin comer. Sin embargo en ese momento una señora de pelo castaño, que si estuviese arreglado luciría bonito pero debido a su situación económica lucía muy maltratado, pidió a la ama de la hacienda, que fuese a ella a quien castigaran. La señora se lo pensó un poco tras lo cual ordeno que la madre del muchacho tendría que hacer el doble de la faena que hacía diariamente a medio sueldo cosa que la madre del chico no objeto nada.

Luego la dueña de la hacienda se llevo a su hija la cual solo se limito a ver a su amigo quien preocupado miraba a su madre. Cuando la dueña de la casa se fue, la madre de Ash se llevo a su hijo a su humilde vivienda, la cual quedaba un poco lejos de la hacienda, y conformaba una de las tantas casas que eran para los criados de la hacienda. Ya dentro de la casa, la señora le pidió a Ash que se fuese a asear mientras ella iba a preparar la cena. En realidad lo que la señora quería es que su hijo no estuviese cuando ella tosiese por que desde hace tiempo no se sentía bien de salud y no quería preocupar a su hijo.

El pequeño Ash salió como le pidió su madre y realizo su aseo respectivo pero mientras lo hacía no podía evitar mirar las hermosas luces que desplegaba la hacienda que en comparación de su humilde vivienda eran mucho más numerosas y más brillantes.

-Algún día yo también viviré en una casa como esa...mi mamá y yo seremos muy felices...

El chico se quedo medio enfocado en dichos pensamientos cuando un sonido como de un vidrio roto lo regreso a la realidad para luego ir a dentro de su casa donde noto que su mamá estaba tosiendo mucho y debido a eso se le había caído uno de los platos donde había estado sirviendo la comida. El chico se asusto y fue a la casa de un vecino amigo suyo llamado Jack, un chico rubio mucho más mayor que él de contextura atlética, el cual era un cadete de los ranger que también trabajaba en esa hacienda y que para aquel entonces estaba de permiso. Ash entro a la casa gritando como loco en el momento que Jack estaba tomando su cena

-Jack....ayudame....mi mamá esta...¡¡¡  
-Ash...-el chico interrumpió la taza de cocoa caliente que estaba tomando en ese momento y con la cual casi se quema por la intempestiva interrupción del chico para luego ponerse de pie-espera trata de calmarte y luego dime que te pasa?  
-Mi mamá esta muy mal...esta tosiendo mucho...  
-Delia....Vamos a verla...

Diciendo eso ambos fueron a la casa de Ash, donde Jack comprobo el estado de la señora a la cual puso en la cama y luego comenzó a sentirle los signos vitales, y ver que tan grave era su situación. Mientras tanto Ash solo esperaba en la sala del comedor esperando a que su madre no estuviese tan mal. Jack salió al cabo de unos minutos y traía un gesto de preocupación, Ash dio un salto desde el lugar donde estaba sentado y corrió a donde Jack estaba para preguntarle sobre la salud de su mamá.

-Escucha Ash...-dijo el chico de cabello rubio mientras le tomaba de los hombros-tu eres un chico valiente y espero que puedas entender que tu mamá no esta bien...  
-Pero se va a recuperar no es cierto?...verdad que se va a recuperar?  
-No es fácil decirlo...primero no se a estado alimentando bien...y si a eso agregamos de que no tenemos dinero para poder ir donde un médico...  
-Pero se va a poner bien...  
-Ash...descansa...veré que puedo hacer antes de que me deba ir de nuevo al cuartel...pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible...  
-Gracias Jack...  
-Bien y procura que tu mamá no se esfuerce mucho...  
-Si lo haré...

Terminado de decir eso Jack salió con una cara de tristeza en el rostro, el no se lo había querido decir, pero la verdad Delia sufría de Malaria, algo muy común por la multitud de mosquitos que habían en ese sector, y lo peor de todo es que la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada. Pero no le dijo nada a Ash debido a que la misma Delia fue la que le pidió que no dijera nada. Dentro de la casa Ash fue a ver a su mamá quien tenía aun fiebre pero que parecía mucho más tranquila.

-Mamá...  
-Mi pequeño Ash-dijo la señora acariciando la cabellera del azabache-  
-Mamá mañana yo haré tu trabajo...debes descansar...es por tu bien...y verás que te vas a curar...  
-Eres un buen niño mi pequeño Ash...nunca cambies...  
-No lo haré mamaíta...ya descansa...yo serviré la comida y te la traeré...y voy a limpiar lo que se rompió...

El chico se dispuso a salir para limpiar pero su mamá lo detuvo.

-Hijo...  
-Mamá?  
-Quiero pedirte perdón...  
-Pero por que mamá?  
-Por haberte traído a este mundo sin pensar en tu bienestar...lo único que te pude dar es una vida de servilismo...  
-No digas eso mamá...yo estoy muy bien...mientras estemos los dos juntos estaremos bien...no importa si somos pobres o ricos....  
-Ash...tu eres un niño fuerte...pero yo se que tu no estás hecho para servir...se que harás que tu vida cambie...  
-Mamá...  
-Mi pequeño Ash...se fuerte...  
-Lo sere mamá pero ya descansa....  
-Esta bien hijo...voy a descansar...-esto ultimo le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico-recuerda que puedes cambiar tu destino...solo dale alas...alas de cambio...  
-Sí mamá...  
-Me siento cansada...pero se que mañana ya no me dolerá nada...mi pequeño Ash te quiero...

La señora le dio un beso en la cabeza al niño y luego cerro los ojos, aun respiraba mientras que Ash le arropaba mientras se quedo dormida, luego Ash realizó la limpieza y luego de eso se fue a dormir a su pequeño cuarto, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos le parecía que podía ver a su madre tosiendo y esas visiones no le dejaban tranquilo. Se preguntaba por que pasaba eso, por que la dueña de la hacienda no permitía que jugara con la niña Dawn, en cambio a Zoey nunca le gritaban. Una vez su mamá le dijo que Zoey había nacido para ser la pareja de juegos de Dawn por ser la hija de la ama de llaves de la casa. En cambio ellos solo eran sirvientes de rango menor y era imposible que se relacionaran con los de la clase pudiente. Ash no entendía bien eso, pensaba que aquello era una tontería, pero pasadas las horas la voz de su mamá tosiendo lo volvían a atormentar.

Al día siguiente, Ash se levanto más temprano y como había dicho el día anterior se dispuso a hacer las labores de su madre ya que esta se había dormido, o al menos eso quería pensar. A lo largo del día a todos les llamo la atención la actitud del chico, sobre todo a la dueña de la hacienda. Así que mando a uno de sus criados para ver por que Ash estaba trabajando en lugar de Delia. El criado regreso después de un momento muy asustado, tras lo cual le dijo algo en secreto a la señora que la impresionó tras lo cual dio unas ordenes a otros criados. Pasadas las horas, los criados terminaron la faena de aquel día, y a pesar de lo duro que era Ash había terminado de hacerla, aunque a duras penas y lo único que anhelaba es poder regresar para ver a su mamá.

Ya cuando recibió su paga, ante la mirada divertida de los otros criados a quienes les había conmovido la actitud del chico. Este se dirigió a la casa de Jack a quien encontró alistando sus cosas para regresar al día siguiente a los cuarteles de los Ranger.

-Amiguito que ocurre?  
-Me pagaron....y quería saber si me puedes decir que medicinas puedo comprar para que mamá se sienta mejor....  
-Ah ya veo...y cuanto te dieron?

Ash extendió las manos enseñando el dinero que había ganado ese día, Jack lo contó con la vista pero se dio cuenta de que no era ni suficiente para poder pagar un calmante para la fiebre de Delia, así que le dijo al chico que regresara a su casa mientras el iba por medicina con ese dinero. Ash acepto y luego lo vio salir a las afueras de los limites de la hacienda para luego ir a su casa. Pero al llegar se dio cuenta de la presencia de algunos criados los cuales no le dejaban entrar a su casa y algunos estaban que echaban gasolina a casi toda la casa, el chico preguntaba que pasaba, pero los criados no dijeron nada. Luego de eso vio como uno de ellos trajo a un Magmar al cual mando realizar su ataque de lanzallamas tras lo cual la casa ardió en llamas. Esto horrorizo al chico quien no entendía por que los criados quemaban su casa. Y trato como sea de ir adentro por que sabía que su mamá aún estaba dentro, pero estos lo lanzaron al suelo.

-Mamá...dejanme pasar mi mamá esta dentro de la casa...  
-No vayas muchacho...-grito la voz de una mujer-ya es tarde...  
-Pero usted es...-el chico se volteo para ver el rostro de la persona que le había gritado dándose cuenta de que era la dueña de la hacienda-pero por que señora mi casa...mis cosas...mi mamá...se esta quemando...  
-Chico tu mamá...ya estaba muerta...  
-No...no es cierto...es mentira...es mentira....-Ash retrocedió unos pasos para luego mirar su casa la cual hardía en llamas-mamá...

El chico intento de nuevo ir hacia su casa siendo detenido nuevamente por los criados y solo podía llorar recordando a su madre mientras veía como las llamas consumían toda su casa, sin embargo aún tenía sus dudas y volvió su vista hacia la dueña de la hacienda

-Señora pero mi mamá de que murió...  
-Malaria...hay una gran epidemia producto de los mosquitos y no podemos dejar que se propague...por eso quemamos tu casa...es por el bien de nosotros y así evitar que otros mueran...  
-Mi mamá estaba enferma...  
-Así es muchacho...  
-Que va a ser ahora de mí....  
-Vivirás aun en la hacienda pero debes ganarte tu sustento...harás labores menores...hasta que tengas edad para hacer las labores de los grandes...  
-Y con quien viviré?  
-Uno de los criados te alojara...ahora debemos descansar...

La señora se fue en compañia de sus sirvientes, dejando a Ash mirando como se quemaba su casa, estaba llorando y renegando de lo que le estaba pasando. Rato después Jack regreso y en el camino se había enterado de lo que paso.

-Ash...lo siento...  
-Jack...mi mamá ya no está...  
-Amiguito tienes que ser fuerte...  
-Mi mamá también me dijo eso...dijo que nunca me debo rendir...y darle a mi destino alas de cambio...  
-Tu mamá fue una gran mujer Ash...escucha...si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa...yo de todas maneras solo paso unos días aquí cuando me dan permiso en el cuartel y siempre encuentro menos cosas en ella, así que puedo confiar en ti para que me las cuides no?  
-Gracias Jack...  
-De nada amiguito...

Jack le indico a Ash que debían irse, pero este dijo que quería ver por ultima vez su casa. Jack no objeto nada pero se quedo cerca por si este quisiera hacer alguna imprudencia, y estuvo en lo correcto por que de nuevo Ash corrió hacia la cabaña en llamas y apenas tuvo tiempo para detenerlo, pero no sin que Ash se quemara la mano izquierda en el proceso. Luego de eso Jack al ver que Ash aun tenia la idea de meterse a su casa en llamas no tuvo otra opción que golpearle en el rostro para que reaccionara.

-Ash no cometas una tontería...crees que haciendo eso tu mamá regresara...como creés que se sentiría...  
-Lo siento Jack pero...  
-Se que es duro...pero debes sobreponerte...tu mamá se pondría muy triste si supiera que estás triste...yo también perdí a mis padres por esa enfermedad...  
-Tu también?  
-Así es Ash...pero no me rendí...no me importo lo duro que fue...yo seguí y seguiré adelante...ya que sino mis padres se sentirían tristes al saber que me di por vencido...así como tu madre...  
-Gracias Jack...  
-Vamos entonces...  
-Sí...-el chico bajo la mirada y luego volteo la mirada hacia el fuego que consumía su casa y entre las llamas comenzó a recordar a su madre y los momentos que paso con ella-mamá...no me rendiré...haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí...te lo prometó...

Terminado de decir esto el chico fue a darle alcancé a Jack, alejándose de aquella casa la cual seguía ardiendo. En la mañana Jack ya se había puesto el uniforme de recluta de los ranger y fue a levantar a Ash, pero este no estaba en el lugar donde le había dicho que podía dormir. Jack tuvo un presentimiento y se dirigió a los restos de la antigua casa de Ash, al llegar este se encontraba dejando unas flores junto a lo que quedo de su hogar. Jack bajo la mirada para luego ponerse a orar tanto por la mamá de Ash como por sus propios padres. Luego de eso se dirigió a donde el chico él cual al parecer había estado llorando.

-Ash...ya es hora de que me vaya...  
-Jack...  
-Si Ash?  
-Cuando cumpla la edad suficiente quiero ser un ranger...  
-Escucha Ash...eres un chico valiente...pero recuerda que no es el único camino...hay muchas puertas para que le des alas a tu destino...si ves que esa es la opción entonces ve por ella sin dudarlo y no renuncies a ella...  
-De acuerdo...  
-Bien...te deje algo de comer en la casa...  
-Gracias Jack...  
-Bueno amiguito es tiempo de que me vaya al cuartel...hasta que nos veamos entonces Ash...  
-Sí...

Jack entonces se alejo rumbo a la salida de la hacienda, Ash le vio partir hasta que se perdió de vista, luego observo de nuevo el lugar donde había estado su casa y se juro que le daría alas de cambio para cambiar su destino, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se le presentasen.

**CONTINUARA**


	2. EPISODIO 01 LA NIÑA QUE YO CONOCI

**BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC CON O SIN REVIEWS, Y ESPERO QUE A LOS POCOS QUE LO HAYAN LEÍDO LES GUSTE, Y PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN LA NIÑA RUBIA ES YELLOW SOLO QUE AQUI LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE**

**ALAS DE CAMBIO**

**EPISODIO 01 - La niña que yo conocí**

Han pasado como 7 años desde que Delia murió, y ahora Ash tiene 12 años. Aún vive en la casa de Jack y a la vez sigue trabajando en la hacienda de la madre de Dawn. Su vida a sido dura pero a seguido adelante a pesar de que a veces las cosas no han sido fáciles pero nunca demostró estar triste o solo. Cuando podía iba a la tumba de su madre sobre lo que habían sido los escombros de su casa y era en esos momentos que comenzaba a llorar, pero aquello duraba muy poco recordando las palabras de su madre, tras lo cual dejaba unas flores de retama al lado de la tumba y luego se retiraba.

En aquel día Ash se había levantado para iniciar la jornada del día, llevando costales, arreando el campo, limpiando los criaderos o realizando algún mandado que le ordenaba la dueña de casa. Todo aquello a veces le resultaba monótono, hasta que llego la hora de comer. Como en toda hacienda la comida no era muy buena, pero Ash siguiendo el refrán de "CUANDO HAY HAMBRE, NO HAY PAN DURO"; que le había dicho Jack, comía tranquilo lo que le daban aunque no estuviese muy bien preparado. Fue entonces que cuando estaba terminando su comida, logro escuchar una conversación entre dos criados.

-Supiste la noticia-dijo uno de ellos-?  
-No que ocurre-respondió el otro mientras comía su frugal comida-y espero que sea bueno para que me interrumpas?  
-Hoy-respondió el primero mientras que arqueaba la vista de modo medio malicioso-van a hacer el intercambio de criados?  
-Oye eso será muy divertido....crees que vengan bonitas señoritas?  
-Quien sabe....pero si hay señoritas...tal vez podamos divertirnos...

Los dos criados siguieron su conversación, aunque Ash decidió no escuchar más debido a lo que ellos hablaban. Y se fue para comenzar su jornada, sin embargo cuando llego al campo vio como una camioneta muy elegante que atravesaba el portón de la hacienda, en ella venían 3 personas, un señor mayor, un joven de pelo largo color lila y uno casi de la misma edad que Ash, con el mismo color de cabello del segundo pero con un estilo de peinado estilo hongo y con cara de pocos amigos, luego de eso paso un camión en la cual venia mucha gente, todos ellos vestían ropa humilde, grandes y pequeños, de ambos sexos. Pero entre ellos Ash noto a una chiquita de pelo rubio, pero aquella imagen desapareció, por lo que Ash asumió que solo había sido su imaginación por lo que regreso a sus labores cotidianas.

Dentro de la mansión mientras tanto la madre de Dawn recibía a las visitas que vinieron en la camioneta, a su lado se encontraba la ama de llaves, Zoey y Dawn, a quien habían traído en silla de ruedas debido a un accidente que había sufrido la semana pasada, la señora se presentó cortésmente ante los invitados lo mismo que él ama de llaves y Zoey, pero cuando le toco el turno a Dawn esta apenas pudo balbucear algunas palabras ineludibles para luego quedarse sin aire. La madre de Dawn se avergonzó ante lo sucedido y le pidió a Zoey que se llevara a Dawn a los jardines mientras que ella conversaba con las visitas. Zoey hizo lo que le dijeron, pero antes el señor mayor ordeno al menor de sus acompañantes que fuese con ella, a lo cual este obedeció despidiéndose cortésmente de la dueña de la casa.

Una vez los chicos se fueron la señora y sus dos invitados restantes comenzaron a conversar.

-Siento mucho la actitud de mi hija...señor Tyler...  
-No hay problema...pero debería hacerla tratar con un buen médico...  
-Ya lo e hecho pero ninguno a podido hallarle una cura para su enfermedad...incluso e llegado a pensar que eso no tiene arreglo...  
-Comprendo...bueno dejemos eso de lado y pasemos a los negocios...  
-Muy bien supongo que a visto a los criados de mi hacienda....todos ellos son muy fuertes y están bien entrenados en el trabajo en el campo...  
-Sí los ví...y debo decir que en pocos lugares se puede hacer un intercambio tan conveniente como aquí...  
-Bien vallamos entonces...si gusta seguirme...  
-Claro...-respondió el señor-a es verdad Reggie  
-Sí-respondió el otro chico que quedaba con ellos-que sucede padre?  
-Anda y busca a Paul para que se reúna con nosotros en el campo por favor...  
-Sí padre...

Dicho esto la dueña de la hacienda y su invitado se fueron mientras que Reggie se fue por otro lado en búsqueda de su hermano. Mientras en la parte que daba a los campos de la hacienda Zoey había llevado a Dawn quien estaba muy triste y casi llorando mientras que su amiga se quedaba viendo la faena de los sirvientes ignorando por momentos el llanto de su ama y casi amiga. Pasado un rato Zoey noto como una semilla de diente de león flotaba con el viento tras lo cual se deslizaba frente a ella. La pelirroja intento atraparla con su mano pero esta se le había escapado para luego caer en la falda de Dawn, al ver esto Zoey intento animar a su ama.

-Dawn mira...  
-Que..que...que co...co...co...sss...a Zo..zo..ey?  
-Una semilla de diente de león...

La peli azul noto la semilla y la vio por un breve momento notando lo bonita que era, y sonrió. Zoey se alegro por su joven ama y luego volvió a mirar a los criados realizando su faena y suspiro un poco al ver que entre ellos estaba Ash llevando unos costales al almacén.

-Ash a crecido mucho...  
-A...sh?  
-Sí, tú estabas muy pequeña, pero antes jugábamos mucho con él...  
-A...a..sh...  
-Sí Ash...tal vez no te acuerdes...pero míralo allí está es el que lleva los sacos al granero

Dawn afino la vista a través de sus anteojos y pudo verlo aunque difusamente ya que este entro al granero seguido de otros sirvientes, por lo que espero a que este saliera para poder verle, aunque la espera no duro mucho debido a que en ese momento el menor de los visitantes se acerco a ellas y al parecer traía cara de pocos amigos. La pelirroja lo vio llegar pero Dawn no lo vio debido a que estaba enfrascada en ubicar a Ash. Cuando el nuevo venido estuvo cerca las observo a ambas de pies a cabeza y luego hizo un gesto que pudo significar muchas cosas.

-Hola...-dijo la pelirroja mirando al chico de pelo morado-...me llamo Zoey...aunque creo ya lo sabes y ella es mi ama Dawn...aunque eso ya también lo debes saber...  
-Hablas mucho y te enredas...-dijo el chico de cabello lila-y tu ama encima de ser fea parece retrasada....  
-Oye¡¡¡-interrumpió Zoey-no voy a permitir que insultes a mi ama...  
-Para el caso que tiene...acéptalo tu ama es fea...y tu más fea por cuidar a una fea¡¡¡

Esto daño mucho el orgullo de Zoey quien dejo la silla de ruedas de Dawn y se fue dispuesta a darle una cachetada al chico de cabello lila, pero en el momento en que se la iba a dar el chico le detuvo con relativa facilidad, Zoey entonces decidió patearle pero sin mucho éxito. Y al ver como el chico se esquivaba todos sus golpes decidió usar una truco, tras lo cual hizo el ademán de querer volverle a pegar con la mano que tenía libre cosa que el de pelo lila iba a esquivar pero antes de eso movió su rodilla hacia adelante para luego golpear hacia la entre pierna del chico él cual si bien quiso hacerse para atrás no pudo; debido a que con el otro pie Zoey le había presionado el pie derecho dejándolo algo inmovilizado para luego quedarse adolorido tratando de no demostrar el dolor que sentía por el rodillazo de Zoey.

-Aparte de fea...-dijo el de pelo lila en el suelo-eres tramposa...  
-Si hay un feo en este lugar ese eres tú¡¡ Y si vuelves a insultar a mi ama ya verás...  
-Ya verás tu fea...cuando mi padre se enteré de lo que hiciste...

Zoey entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había hecho mal en pegarle a la visita, a pesar de que se lo mereciera, aunque los ánimos se calmaron un poco con la llegada de Reggie quien desde una esquina había visto todo lo sucedido.

-Muy bien Paul...esta es forma de comportarse con nuestras pequeñas anfitrionas?  
-Pero hermano-respondió airado Paul-acaso no viste lo que me hizo esa fea?  
-Sí lo vi...y también vi como te estabas burlando de ella...dime te gustaría que te trataran de esa manera...  
-Bah...para lo que me importa...solo vine aquí por que papá me lo ordeno...  
-Sí es cierto...pero no te ordeno que actuaras de esa manera tan descortés...

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a discutir, tras lo cual el menor de ellos se fue de allí sumamente molesto. Reggie que lo vio partir solo atino a suspirar para luego notar que tanto Zoey como Dawn se quedaron viendo toda esa escena, lo cual lo puso medio incomodo y hasta le avergonzó.

-Siento la actitud de mi hermano...  
-No hay problema señor-Zoey dudo un poco, ya que debido a la discusión se había olvidado del nombre del muchacho-perdóneme como se llama...  
-Reggie...y no me llames señor que no soy tan anciano...aún soy joven miren mi perfil...

Diciendo eso Reggie hizo un ademán que bien hubiese parecido el de un físico culturista, dejando a Zoey con la palabra en la boca mientras que Dawn quien había estado medio ausente de lo que estaba pasando debido a su visión apenas si se limito a voltear el rostro tras lo cual miro a Reggie pensando que se trataba de una especie de Ursaring.

-Que...que..queee pooo...po...keke...m...mo...mo...monnn t...a...tatan gragra...gran...dede..de...  
-Oye niña-respondió Reggie-no soy un pokemon y además no te enredes mucho al decirlo....  
-Perdónele señor Reggie-agrego Zoey una vez que se recupero de la impresión de aquella pose-pero la niña Dawn...  
-Si ya se...tiene problemas para hablar....y te dije que no me llames señor...llámame Reggie...así me dicen mis amigos...  
-Esta bien...Reggie...  
-Eso esta mejor-respondió Reggie con una sonrisa en el rostro-ahora me puedes explicar desde cuando tu amita no puede hablar bien...  
-Déjeme recordar...creo que a la edad de 3 años si no me falla la memoria...hasta donde sé, creo que era escarlata o algo así...  
-Querrás decir escarlatina...  
-Eso mismo¡¡¡-respondió Zoey acordándose-escarlatina que por cierto no se que sea...  
-Yo se algo de medicina y te puedo decir que es algo muy difícil de curar-en este punto Reggie hizo una pausa-a menos que el paciente tenga ganas de querer estar sano...  
-Entiendo...entonces mi amita...  
-Si tiene fuerza de voluntad se puede curar sola...  
-Comprendo gracias por la información...  
-Mumu...mumu....chachaaasss... gragra...cici...ass...-respondió también Dawn-  
-De nada pequeña-respondió Reggie al darse cuenta de que había logrado obtener la atención de Dawn-

Tras ese episodio, Reggie acompaño a Zoey y Dawn a los campos donde, la madre de Dawn y el padre de Reggie junto con Paul se encontraban formando a los criados que habían venido en la camioneta, mientras que los sirvientes de la casa de la madre de Dawn ya se encontraban reunidos ante la llamada de la señora de la hacienda. La gran mayoría de criados, entre ellos Ash, sabían de trataba la cosa. La dueña de la hacienda haría que algunos criados se fuesen a la otra hacienda haciendo que los que vinieron ocupen el lugar de estos. Ash que estaba entre algunos criados observo a los nuevos y de nuevo se percato de aquella chica de pelo rubio que había visto en la mañana, con lo que pudo comprobar que no se lo había imaginado. La niña en cuestión, que parecía 7 años menor que él, vestía de manera similar y de rato en rato veía para varios lados como asustada, su pelo con una pequeña coleta y como único adorno corporal tenía un collar que en el centro tenía dos plumas una plateada y otra a la que a cada rato le cambiaba el color dependiendo del ángulo de la luz que se reflejaba en dicha pluma, lo cual llamo mucho la atención de Ash.

La voz de la dueña de hacienda hizo que Ash dejase de distraerse, luego ella anunció que se iba a dar paso al intercambio de criados y que uno a uno salieran ni bien escucharan sus nombres para luego subir a la camioneta. Cuando comenzaron a decir los nombres a Ash le dio miedo debido a que no quería irse de esa hacienda, no por que la paga fuese mala, sino por que en ella estaba la tumba de su madre y detestaba la idea de alejarse de dicho lugar. Pasaron los minutos y uno a uno los criados fueron a engrosar el grupo que iba en la camioneta, y Ash se tranquilizaba al ver que no le habían nombrado, pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que de repente escucho que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Ash volteo la mirada y luego escucho las palabras "te han elegido....que no oyes debes ir....".

Ash se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta, la señora continuo llamándole y al ver que no había salida, solo atino a salir entre los criados pero en lugar de ir hacia la camioneta fue a donde la dueña de la hacienda para luego arrodillarse ante ella.

-Señora...  
-Oye que te pasa...por que haces eso?  
-Por favor señora...no quiero irme por favor...  
-Chico escucha sabes bien como es esto...así que ponte de pie y ve de una vez que aún tengo que nombrar a varios más...

Ash al ver que nada conseguía rogando, solo atino a ponerse de pie muy y quedarse quieto en su sitio muy enojado y con una mirada desafiante sin dejar de ver a la señora quien se impresiono un poco.

-Chico...te dije que fueras a la camioneta...  
-NOOO¡¡¡-replico Ash muy enojado-no quiero ir....no me alejare de mi madre....  
-Ash...por favor deja de armar un espectáculo frente a mis invitados...además tu madre hace tiempo que murió...  
-E dicho que NO y es NO¡¡¡

La señora se puso nerviosa y furiosa con Ash, luego miro a sus invitados los cuales miraban impresionados la osadía del moreno quien se había rebelado y estaba desobedeciendo las ordenes de su patrona, mientras que los demás criados veían aquello con mucho interés y entre ellos la más impresionada era aquella niñita rubia. El silencio que se había formado por la osadía de Ash duro unos minutos más tras lo cual la señora levanto su mano, ante dicho gesto dos de sus criados caminaron hacia Ash y luego le cogieron por los brazos y lo echaron por tierra. Luego de eso la señora ordeno que se le diese unos cuantos latigazos por desobediente. La sentencia iba a cumplirse pero de súbito el dueño de la otra hacienda intervino.

-Señora no es necesario recurrir a la violencia...  
-Pero señor Tyler...este zarrapastroso esta siendo un insolente y merece ser castigado...  
-Su comportamiento tiene sentido, a que persona en su sano juicio le gustaría que le separen de su madre...  
-Pero señor Tyler su madre murió hace tiempo...  
-No importa...de todas maneras el chico aun es muy joven tal vez cuando crezca y madure...

La señora al oír dichas palabras por parte de su invitado decidió entonces dejar que Ash se quedase y seguir con la lista, aunque en sus adentros no soportaba la idea de que alguno de sus criados se rebelase y quedase sin castigo, pero dejaría eso para después. Cuando se dio termino a la lista, la señora anunció que se iban a asignar las viviendas a los nuevos criados y a los que no alcanzasen se les asignarían con algún criado de la hacienda. Luego de que se asignaron las viviendas, quedaron solo unos cuantos criados la gran mayoría menores de edad, y la señora comenzó a asignarlos con criados sin hijos, ya estaban casi asignados todos pero la dueña de la hacienda se dio cuenta de que faltaba asignar a una persona y era la pequeña niña rubia a la cual Ash no le había quitado el ojo de encima.

-Vaya ahora que hago ya no hay cupos....  
-Esta niña puede ser un problema señora Berlitz...  
-Y por que lo menciona....  
-Pues desde que perdió a su único familiar no a tenido relación alguna con nadie siempre para sola y por eso nunca le mandaba nada....  
-Comprendo...bueno de todas maneras en pago por el desaire que hizo mi criado pues creo que tengo una solución al problema que nos beneficiara...

El señor arqueo algo la ceja un momento y luego la señora Berlitz llamo a Ash, este temió alguna represalia por parte de la patrona, pero decidido a no mostrar miedo y fue hasta ella. La señora por su lado, le miro con una sonrisa media maliciosa y Ash estaba que tenía algo de miedo aunque trataba de no demostrarlo.

-Chico...  
-Sí señora...  
-Yo se que tu vives solo...salvo por las esporádicas visitas de Jack no es así?  
-Si es cierto...pero por que la pregunta?  
-Bien en vista de que me desobedeciste la primera vez...te voy a imponer un castigo...  
-Que clase de castigo...acaso me va a mandar que me den de latigazos?  
-No tranquilo...lo que quiero que hagas es que te hagas cargo de una persona...

Diciendo esto la señora Berlitz hizo que trajeran a la niña rubia cerca, Ash la vio y cambio su expresión seria de hace un momento por una más tranquila cosa que la pequeña se dio cuenta respondiéndole de la misma manera, la señora vio esto como una buena señal y luego tosió un poco para tener la atención del moreno.

-Muy bien esta es...perdón señor Tyler como dijo que se llamaba esta niña...  
-Su nombre es Akemi...  
-Ok Ash, esta se llama Akemi....y vivirá contigo a partir de hoy...tu castigo va ser que se convierta en una criada de provecho para la hacienda, caso contrario...los castigare a ambos¡¡¡...ENTENDIO?¡  
-Sí señora...-respondió Ash tratando de no dejar ver que estaba nervioso-puede confiar en mí...  
-Eso espero ahora desaparece de mi vista...

Ash tomando la acción con la palabra tironeo a Akemi de la mano, dándole poco tiempo a la pequeña para que pudiese tomar una pequeña bolsa donde esta traía sus cosas, y luego ser tironeada por Ash quien se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, este espectáculo divirtió a la señora Berlitz, quien para sus adentros deseaba que esos dos se llevasen muy bien para que a la larga fuesen a incrementar el número de criados que tuviese en su hacienda. Tras estos pensamientos, decidió que era la hora de la cena llevando a sus acompañantes a la hacienda nuevamente. Mientras tanto Ash había llevado a Akemi a la casa de Jack donde se tomo un tiempo para respirar, siendo observado por Akemi quien le veía entre sorprendida y algo asustada por la actitud del chico. Pasado ese momento Ash miro a la niña y esta hizo lo mismo, por lo que el moreno decidió que era momento de presentarse adecuadamente.

-Ah perdoname por lo de hace rato...me llamo Ash...y tu te llamas Akemi no?  
-Si...  
-Bueno como sabrás entonces desde hoy vivirás conmigo...te parece bien?  
-Si...  
-De acuerdo y ahora que tal si nos conocemos un poco más nosotros dos?  
-Que tanto?  
-Bueno para empezar...por que dijo ese señor que no te gusta relacionarte con nadie?  
-Por que los que conozco siempre desaparecen...  
-No te comprendo...  
-Bueno tu tienes padres?  
-Bueno...-Ash le dio la espalda a la chica para que no viese que estaba llorando y luego en esa misma posición le respondió-a mi padre nunca le conocí...y mi madre murió hace 7 años producto de la malaria...  
-Lamento haber preguntado...

Akemi quien vio que Ash estaba llorando en silencio, no pudo tampoco evitar llorar, cosa que Ash noto por lo que se limpio el rostro, y luego tratar de consolar a la pequeña aunque sin éxito. Tras una media hora Akemi estuvo llorando sin que Ash pudiese hacer que se calmase, y hubiese seguido así de no ser por que algo en la bolsa de la pequeña se comenzó a moverse, esto hizo que Akemi se calmase y corriese a su bolsa para luego cubrirla con su pequeño cuerpo. Ash algo extrañado por dicho comportamiento se acercó a Akemi y le pregunto a que se debía eso, por lo que Akemi con algo de miedo fue retirando mostrando a un pequeño Pichu en su bolsa.

-Un Pokemon?...Akemi traías un pokemón en tu bolsa...  
-Sí...es un recuerdo de mi abuelita...  
-Tu abuelita...haber....-dijo Ash sentándose en el suelo-puedes contarme algo sobre tí, yo ya te conté sobre mí....y creo que sería bueno por el bien de los dos...ya que vamos a vivir juntos....  
-De acuerdo...

Tomando aire la niña comenzó su relato. Su nombre, Akemi, es el único recuerdo que tiene de su madre, ya que a ella la conoció muy poco, y como esta trabajaba mucho apenas si tenía tiempo de cuidarla y por lo general la pequeña pasaba tiempo en una especie de guardería, pero Akemi dijo que su madre siempre llegaba cansada de laborar y a veces se olvidaba en donde la dejaba. Finalmente su madre no volvió a pasar por ella, tras lo cual Akemi fue trasladada a un orfanato donde la pasaba mal debido a que la encargada siempre acostumbraba a pegar a uno de los niños cada día por mera diversión. En dicho orfanato ella supo de una amiga, algo mayor que ella, llamada Suki, que debía tener padre, ya que antes de eso Akemi pensaba que no tenía, pero Suki dijo que eso no es posible ya que todos los niños nacen debido a que su papá alguna vez se acostó con su mamá. Así que Akemi pensó que su padre solo se acostó con su mamá y luego se fue.

De todas maneras Suki no fue amiga de Akemi por mucho tiempo ya que siempre paraba enferma tras lo cual murió días después. Sin embargo Suki le mostró a Akemi a su amigo secreto, "Pika", este era un Pichu que vivía en los tejados de aquel orfelinato, y también fue la clave para que Akemi se escapara de ese lugar donde ya no soportaba vivir. Así que un día Akemi le hizo cosquillas a "Pika", de la manera como Suki le había enseñado, haciendo que este emitiera una fuerte descarga eléctrica cerca de la puerta haciendo que se volara el cerrojo de la puerta y con eso ella y "Pika" escaparon de ese lugar.

Tras unos días Akemi y Pika estuvieron recorriendo calles y calles; luego conocieron a unos artistas ambulantes con los que convivieron por unos días, pero aquellos amigos no les duraron mucho ya que la policía del pueblo donde ellos trabajaban se los llevaron a la cárcel, pero uno que intento oponerse murió producto de un disparo. Esto basto para que Akemi escapara de ese lugar muy asustada. Tras lo cual llego a la hacienda del señor Tyler refugiándose con "Pika" en los graneros donde se quedo dormida.

Al siguiente día sintió que alguien le estaba tocando y cuando abrió los ojos vio a una anciana con rostro amable. Akemi se asusto al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta, pero la anciana le tranquilizó diciéndole que no había problema. Luego de eso la anciana se llevo a Akemi dejando antes a Pika en su casa dándole la orden de que se quedara allí, después la anciana se llevo a Akemi hacia la hacienda del señor Tyler, allí la presentó como nieta suya, a lo que el señor Tyler no tuvo ningún problema con la presencia de la nueva venida. Desde ese día Akemi se quedo en la hacienda en compañía de la anciana y claro Pika también. Las cosas no eran tan malas allí, la anciana era muy buena con ella y le había enseñado a cocinar, limpiar, hacer los quehaceres del hogar; labores que la niña había aprendido en el orfelinato, salvo que a diferencia del orfelinato donde le pegaban cuando cometía un error, la anciana lejos de hacer eso le felicitaba por que Akemi siempre confesaba su error.

Su única infelicidad era el niño Paul, ya que este siempre la usaba para jugar, y su juego predilecto era uno en el que usaba a Akemi de potro de saltos, pero el niño Paul tenía la mala costumbre de apoyar sus pies en la espalda de Akemi a cada salto, y claro no siempre apoyaba bien los pies en el lugar correcto, y a terminaba dándole golpes en la cabeza o le tironeaba el pelo cuando el caía mal después del salto. Akemi siempre regresaba llorando después de eso con la anciana, y esta lo único que podía hacer era tratar de consolarla, ya que Paul era hijo del dueño de la hacienda y nadie se atrevía a meterse con él por las represalias de su padre. De todas maneras la abuelita siempre la consolaba y la curaba, y Akemi juraba que usaba magia pero nunca llego a entender como lo hacía, ya que la anciana murió un año después producto de una enfermedad terminal que hacía que ella se olvidara de las cosas.

El día antes de que la anciana muriera esta llamo a Akemi y luego saco un collar con una pluma blanca como la plata y otra que cambiaba su color según los colores que reflejaba la luz, le dijo que de todas sus posesiones esta era la segunda más valiosa, y que la primera era ella, luego le dijo que iría a reunirse con su otra nieta a un lugar muy lindo, al cual Akemi no podría ir, pero le pidió que no estuviese triste cuando ella se fuese ya que ella cuidaría de la pequeña desde el cielo. Al día siguiente la anciana amaneció muerta y Akemi no la vio más.

-Eso es todo lo que me a pasado...-dijo Akemi tratando de no llorar-y tu tampoco tienes padres...Ash....Ash?

Akemi llamaba a Ash pero este se le quedo mirando para luego ponerse a llorar a lágrima viva, debido al relato de Akemi. Ella al verle así pensó que hizo mal en contarle su vida pero Ash le tranquilizó diciéndole que no estaba mal, que era bueno estar triste a veces, pero que lo mejor era sonreír no importa que tan malas sean las cosas. Nunca debía olvidar su sonrisa, esto hizo que Akemi dejase de llorar y luego mirase a Ash quien se puso de pie de un salto.

-Bueno olvidemos eso ya Akemi, ahora vives conmigo...ya verás que las cosas van a mejorar....  
-Gracias...y puedo conservar a Pika?  
-Claro no hay problema...y además no creo que a Jack le incomode tampoco...  
-Jack?-preguntó Akemi-quien es esa persona?  
-Es la persona que vivía conmigo Akemi...un ranger en entrenamiento y es como un hermano mayor para mí...también la persona que me ayudo cuando mi mamá murió...y estoy seguro de que le caerás bien....ya verás que la pasaremos bien entre nosotros tres Akemi...seremos una familia...tú, yo y Jack...  
-Una familia?-respondió Akemi-una familia de verdad?  
-Claro...yo soy un hermano...tu eres una hermana menor y Jack el hermano mayor...que te parece?  
-Sí¡¡¡ si quiero ser parte de tu familia...y Pika?  
-También...así somos más...ya verás que todo va a estar bien...siempre que seamos valientes y conservemos la sonrisa y estemos dispuestos a darle alas de cambio a nuestro destino...que dices Akemi?  
-Si acepto hermano...

Diciendo eso Akemi abrazo a Ash muy contenta mientras que Pika les miraba desde un rincón muy contento, sin embargo este se oculto en una alacena al sentir unos pasos cerca de la casa, luego se oyeron unos golpes por lo que Ash fue a abrir la puerta para ver quien era. Al abrirla se topo con Paul quien de forma muy tosca lo hizo al lado para luego tomar a Akemi por una mano y hacer que saliera afuera. Ash no sabía que pasaba y vio como Paul hacía que Akemi se colocara a gatas y al ver que este iba a saltar sobre ella Ash se puso furioso para luego correr hacia Paul y tirarlo al suelo

-Detente¡¡¡ que crees que es Akemi?  
-Oye tu no te metas criado de baja clase...esto es entre mi juguete y yo....  
-Akemi no es tu juguete¡¡¡...y estás bien loco si crees que voy a dejar que la uses como potro de saltos¡¡¡-terminado de decir esto Ash camino hacia Akemi ayudándole a ponerse de pie-Akemi-ya no eres su criada...así que no tienes por que dejarte maltratar...  
-Oye como se te ocurre empujarme criado mugriento...acaso sabes quien soy?  
-No¡¡¡ No lo sé¡¡¡ y tampoco me importa¡¡¡ Lo único que me interesa es que te desaparezcas de mi vista si no quieres que te rompa la cara a golpes¡¡¡  
-Ja...crees que un poca cosa como tú puede golpearme...eres solo un miserable criado que come las sobras de sus amos...y que apenas tiene unos morlacos para sobrevivir...  
-Tal vez sea un criado...pero no siempre va ser así...  
-Claro...cuando mueras serás comida de gusanos....  
-Basta...cállate-interrumpió Ash rabiando-si sigues yo...  
-Tú que...me vas a pegar...como te dije eres un miserable, poca cosa, iletrado, desnutrido...mírate con esa facha...todo sucio y maloliente...eres un criado y no dejaras de ser criado no importa lo que intentes...y ahora hazte a un lado que quiero jugar con mi juguete antes de que me vaya

Terminado de decir eso Paul camino hacia Akemi mientras que Ash había bajado la cabeza, pero en el momento en que Paul tironeo del brazo de Akemi, Ash levanto el brazo y luego golpeo a Paul en pleno rostro haciendo que este se fuera por el suelo. Paul se llevo la mano a la cara la cual latía producto del golpe efectuado por el moreno y estaba muy sorprendido pero a la vez furioso.

-Como te has atrevido críado mal nacido...  
-Cállate¡¡¡-le interrumpió Ash mientras tomaba a Paul por el traje-Y escúchame tu a mí¡¡¡...si le vuelves a poner un solo dedo encima a Akemi...te juro que para la siguiente vez no será un solo golpe el que te propine en tu maldito rostro¡¡¡

Paul se quedo callado ante la actitud de Ash, Akemi por su lado veía eso con asombro pero a la vez con miedo debido a como se le había puesto el rostro a Ash con aquella expresión de furia. El problema se iba para más cuando de súbito la voz de alguien interrumpió aquella pelea. Ash soltó a Paul, quien se quedo medio ahogado por la manera como el moreno le había tratado, para luego observar como la señora Berlitz en compañía del señor Tyler y Reggie llegaban a aquel lugar. La señora no pudo ver bien que pasaba pero pudo ver como Ash había soltado a Paul y luego vio su rostro.

-Que a pasado aquí...Paul que te paso...por que tienes el rostro hinchado...  
-Ese criado miserable me golpeo....  
-Como? Ash como te has atrevido a hacerle eso al joven Paul...  
-El quería usar a Akemi como potro de saltos diciendo que es su juguete...-respondió Ash muy enojado-y no iba a permitirlo...  
-Paul es eso cierto?-pregunto su padre-y quiero la verdad...  
-Claro...que es mentira...yo solo quería jugar con Akemi a correr y ese tipo vino de la nada y nos molesto...luego y sin razón alguna me golpeo...  
-Esta mintiendo¡¡¡-respondió Ash muy enojado-es un mentiroso¡¡¡  
-Ash¡¡-le interrumpió la señora Berlitz-como te atreves...encima que lo golpeas, le tildas de mentiroso...esto ya es el colmo...ahora mismo serás castigado por lo que le hiciste al joven Paul....  
-Pero señora el esta mintiendo...sino pregúntele a Akemi...  
-Es eso cierto Akemi?-dijo la señora mirando fijamente a Akemi quien estaba paralizada de miedo-responde...quien esta mintiendo...si fue Ash o el joven Paul...

Akemi quien estaba temblando de miedo mirando a donde estaba Ash quien esperaba que dijera la verdad, y por el otro lado a Paul quien con su mirada la estaba amenazando. Ash quien se dio cuenta de esto solo atino a enojarse más con Paul, finalmente Akemi termino en romper el llanto debido a la presión que estaba sintiendo. Esto desespero en algo a la señora Berlitz, pero Reggie se adelanto hacia Akemi para consolarle.

-Vamos Akemi...-le dijo Reggie con una sonrisa-la abuela te enseño a que dijeras la verdad...no tengas miedo y dila...  
-No tiene caso hacer eso joven Reggie...aquí hay solo un culpable y es Ash por golpear a su hermano...  
-De todas maneras Akemi esta muy asustada para decir que paso...-respondió Reggie poniéndose de pie-así que con que el chico se disculpe creo que esta bien...tu que opinas padre  
-Esto es complicado...-respondió el padre de Paul-pero sí lo que dice el muchacho es cierto...entonces no veo la necesidad de castigar al chico...que se disculpe y el asunto quedara arreglado...

Diciendo esto el padre y Reggie se fueron de allí rumbo a la hacienda pero la señora Berlitz estaba muy enojada con la actitud de Ash

-Esta bien...-le respondió la señora Berlitz-ahora Ash pide perdón al joven Paul...  
-No voy hacerlo...jamás le pediré perdón a un sujeto tan ruin...  
-Pero como te atreves...encima de que te están diciendo que solo basta con que pidas perdón...y ahora te niegas...  
-No puedo hacerlo...no le pediré perdón a un sujeto como ese...  
-Ash elige...pide perdón...o mandare que castiguen a Akemi  
-Pero ella no hizo nada...-respondió Ash-por que la va a castigar?  
-Si ella no se hubiese quedado callada esto no hubiese pasado...la culpa es también suya por quedarse muda...y luego del castigo la regresare a la hacienda del señor Tyler...  
-Comó?  
-Además si no lo haces pronto...ordenare además que remuevan la tumba de tu madre para que construyan una nueva casa en ese lugar...

Ash se quedo en shock ante lo dicho por la señora Berlitz, y dudaba en pedir perdón pero la sola idea de que se llevaran a Akemi y que removieran los restos de la tumba de su madre.

-Esta bien...lo siento...  
-Escucha Ash...-le respondió la señora Berlitz-pide perdón...y hazlo de rodillas bajando la cabeza...

El chico renegó para sus adentros, pero hizo como le ordeno la señora Berlitz y comenzó a pedir perdón a Paul, todo esto lo hizo tratando de que no se diesen cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cuando por fin la señora Berlitz dio por terminado la sesión de perdón ordeno a dos de sus críados que tomasen a Ash por los brazos, el chico no entendía que pasaba, luego vio como otro traía un látigo.

-Pero señora que esta pasando...  
-Escucha Ash-replico la señora Berlitz-sea lo que sea, no voy a dejar que te quedes sin castigo...así que te van a latiguear 21 veces y recibirás 3 golpes y 3 patadas del joven Paul por atrevido....y esto servirá para que en lo futuro ni tu ni otro criado se atreva a rebelarse de la forma como lo has hecho...y tu Akemi vas a ver como Ash es castigado...y no se te ocurre voltear para el lado si no quieres que le sigamos golpeando 21 veces más.

Paul sonrió al escuchar la sentencia dada por la madre de Dawn, y luego se acerco a Ash quien le miraba con furia. Luego de eso golpeo a Ash en la boca del estomago 3 veces para luego patearle en el rostro, Akemi vio esto muy asustada y llorando. Luego le rompieron la ropa a Ash para comenzar a darle de latigazos en la espalda, Akemi mientras tanto no soportaba como golpeaban a Ash. El chico mientras tanto levanto la cabeza, aunque con gran dificultad, tras lo cual vio como Akemi estaba llorando, al verla este se aguanto el dolor para luego sonreír.

Terminado el castigo la señora Berlitz ordeno que soltaran a Ash el cual cayó como una piedra al suelo, tras lo cual se retiro, sin embargo Paul se quedo atrás para patear a Ash de costado y luego escupirle, satisfecho de haber hecho esto se dirigió hacia Akemi a quien tironeo del pelo para luego tirarla al suelo y después retirarse. A la niña no le importo como la trato Paul y corrió hacia donde estaba Ash quien tenía la espalda macerada a golpes de látigo.

-Ash perdóname...  
-No me tienes que pedir perdón...esta bien Akemi sentir miedo como te dije antes...  
-Pero por mi culpa a tí...  
-Yo voy a estar bien Akemi...no iba a dejar que ese tipo te molestara o que te alejaran de mi lado...después de todo te dije que ahora yo soy tu familia...vamos sonríe...yo estoy bien...

Ash le sonrió a Akemi, a lo que esta respondió de la misma manera, sonriendo dificultosamente debido a las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, luego Ash se puso de pie ayudado por Akemi y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de este. Al entrar encontraron a Pika con algunas hojas medicinales sobre la mesa que este había traído al ver el castigo al que fue sometido Ash. Después de un rato Akemi comenzó a curar a Ash, mientras que el moreno se limito a sonreír para que Akemi no se diese cuenta de que sus heridas estaban mucho peor de lo que parecían, mientras que la niña se limito a seguir curando a Ash con las hojas medicinales que consiguió Pika.

**CONTINUARA**


	3. EPISODIO 02 LOS CRAYONES

Muy bien perdonen la tardanza con el episodio pero ya lo tengo listo y espero me sigan leyendo los pocos que puedan

_**ACLARACIONES: **El Jack_ del fic es del protagonista de la pelicula del castillo del mar, en cuanto a sus compañeros de equipo son los protagonistas del juego de pokemon ranger: "Lunick y Solana". Bueno creo que eso era todo nos vemos

**CAPITULO 03: ENCARGO, RECUERDOS Y LOS CRAYONES**

Han pasado dos días desde que Akemi se mudo con Ash. Akemi se había acoplado bien a la vida en la nueva hacienda, trabajando como mucama y a la vez sirviendo en la cocina a pesar de su escasa edad. A la hora de comer Akemi le llevaba su comida personalmente a Ash quien a pesar de los golpes en su espalda siguió desarrollando su faena como todos los días, pero siempre teniendo un mal recuerdo de aquel día. Ya era la hora de comer y Ash descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol de bayas Aranja cuando sintió unos pasos cerca de él.

-Hermanita...-dijo Ash dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña niña rubia cerca de él-que tal te a ido...  
-Bien hermano...la cocinera es buena persona...me recuerda mucho a mi abuelita...por cierto aquí tienes tu comida...

Akemi diciendo esto dejo un atado donde yacían envueltas unas ollas de barro donde estaba el almuerzo, el cual consistía en guiso verde con sopa de arvejas, la cual Ash comió con gusto sabiendo que su hermana había colaborado en hacerlas. Akemi por su parte saco algo de pan y zumo de naranja que le habían dado en la cocina y lo compartió con Ash el cual se mostro muy agradecido y contento por las atenciones de quien ahora era su hermana menor. Así paso la hora de la comida entre ambas personas las cuales se quedaron viendo el lento desplazamiento de las nubes y el vuelo ocasional de algún pokemon ave que surcaba por los alrededores, hasta que Ash sintió de nuevo unos pasos por lo que volteo la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

La nueva venida era Zoey quien al parecer les había estado viendo algo curiosa desde alguna distancia, y la cual se había animado a acercárseles por que venía con un encargo para Ash por parte de la señora Berlitz.

-Ash, Akemi…como están-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo-veo que interrumpo tu comida...  
-Zoey?-respondió Ash con la boca llena, por lo que no se le entendía-que pasa?  
-Dos cosas...la primera traga antes de hablar...y la segunda me manda la señora Berlitz para que le hagas un encargo...  
-La patrona?....pero estoy en la hora de la comida...  
-Sí...bueno...nadie puede decir que te e encontrado en este momento...es posible que me demorara un poco más no?

La pelirroja sonrió de manera algo divertida al decir esto, lo cual extraño algo a Ash y a la pequeña Akemi, por su parte la pelirroja al ver que el moreno estaba extrañado por su comportamiento decidió hacer otra cosa, y tomando el tenedor que tenía Ash en la mano probo algo de la comida que trajo Akemi, al terminar el bocado a Zoey le brillaron los ojos.

-Wowwwww¡¡¡¡ Dios esto es el cielo culinario....Ash me puedes decir que quien hizo este manjar...pues obviamente no fue la cocinera por que no tiene tan buen gusto...  
-Ammm...-replico el moreno algo extrañado-bueno Akemi...quien te dio esta comida...  
-La comida la hize yo, hermano mayor...tome lo que te cocinaron y le agregue algunas especias para aumentar el sabor....que sabe mal?  
-No...para nada manita-le replico el moreno acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña niña rubia-tu comida es deliciosa...bueno si la patrona quiere un favor pues a terminar la comida...  
-Ah es verdad-interrumpió la pelirroja-Ash debes ir con Akemi...  
-Con Akemi?...pero mi hermana por que?  
-Ni idea...pero bueno mientras van yo termino esta delicia que te parece...

Tanto a Ash como Akemi, les salió una gota de sudor al darse cuenta de la verdadera intención de Zoey. Ash se limito a suspirar mientras que Akemi le servía sumo de naranja a Ash el cual se lo tomo de un sorbo para luego mirar a Zoey y tomar rumbo a la hacienda, no sin antes decirle algo a la pelirroja: "Lavas los servicios, por que no se lavan solos". Dicho esto Ash y Akemi se fueron para la hacienda dejando a Zoey con la palabra en la boca.

Ya en la hacienda Ash suspiro levemente debido a que no le hacía gracia visitar a la señora Berlitz, considerando lo ocurrido la ultima vez. Akemi por su parte se aferro al brazo de su casi hermano mayor y luego ambos pasaron para el interior de la hacienda, dentro los recibió la madre de Zoey quien se sorprendió por la presencia de Akemi al lado de Ash, a lo que este ultimo se apresuro a responder que Akemi estaba con él debido a que la señora la había llamado también cosa que la madre de Zoey no se puso a dudar para luego guiar a ambos hacia las habitaciones de la señora.

Al llegar allí la ama de llaves les dijo que esperaran para que luego los anunciara con la señora Berlitz, la ama de llaves se fue dejando solos a Ash y Akemi quienes esperaron un rato antes de que la ama de llaves volviera para decirles que pudieran pasar, en la siguiente habitación la señora Berlitz se encontraba viendo un plano de la región detenidamente y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los nuevos venidos hasta que la madre de Zoey le hizo una seña con una campanilla, a lo cual la señora Berlitz levanto la vista para ver a sus acompañantes.

-Ah veo que llegaron-dijo la señora Berlitz guardando el plano que tenía en la mano-bien Ash y Akemi?  
-Ash me dijo que también la mando llamar señora-se apresuro a responder la ama de llaves-así que no vi algún problema para que este aquí señora…  
-En serio?-respondió la señora Berlitz arqueando una ceja-pues no lo recuerdo…en fin no tengo tiempo para recordarlo…escucha Ash quiero que lleves unos quintales de patatas a la hacienda del señor Tyler…  
-A donde dijo?-musito Ash quien estaba algo enojado-  
-A la hacienda del señor Tyler…y no me hagas repetir las cosas…bien sabes lo que te puede pasar si desobedeces…

Ash renegó para sus adentros presionando uno de sus puños pero se aguanto la cólera y luego asintió a la orden de la señora Berlitz

-Bien los quintales te están esperando en el almacén…lo mismo que la carreta…así que parte lo más pronto posible…y más vale que no ocasiones problemas por que ya sabes lo que te espera si desobedeces…

Ash ante dicha respuesta solo atino a afirmar para luego retirarse con Akemi, aunque para sus adentros lo que quería era maldecir a la señora Berlitz. Tras un momento Ash y su casi hermana llegaron al almacén donde encontraron los quintales. Ash le dijo a Akemi que esperara en la carreta mientras él subía los sacos pero la niña le dijo que ella quería ayudarlo, lo cual le dio algo de risa a Ash quien se puso a cargar los quintales a la carreta. Ya estando a la mitad Akemi no aguanto más y se fue a agarrar uno de los costales para poder levantarlo, lo cual no fue desapercibido por Ash.

-Akemi te dije que yo puedo con esto solo…  
-Pero hermano solo quiero ayudarte…  
-No hay problema, además tu eres muy pequeña y además esto es trabajo para gente preparada…

La niña se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Ash y luego miro el saco, Ash por su parte siguió subiendo los quintales a la carreta, pero cuando faltaba uno Akemi volvió a tratar de cargar el saco que quedaba a la carreta, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro, Ash le vio entre divertido y algo sorprendido hasta que en ese momento Pika se asomo por la ventana del granero y al ver la escena se fue al otro lado del saco para ayudar a la niña. Entre ambos lograron que este se moviese un poco lo cual sorprendió a Ash quien decidió ayudarles, aunque sin aplicar toda su fuerza para que Akemi y Pika sintiesen que eran ellos quienes movían el costal, luego de un rato los tres pusieron el ultimo costal en la carreta, Akemi y Pika se encontraban exhaustos por el esfuerzo lo que no sucedía con Ash quien estaba acostumbrado.

-Bueno en marcha…Akemi sube a la carreta y en cuando a Pika, mejor vete a esconder antes de que alguien te vea…

El pequeño ratón eléctrico obedeció las órdenes del moreno no sin antes despedirse de la pequeña niña rubia moviendo sus cortos brazos, a lo que esta le devolvió la señal de despedida de la misma manera. Una hora después Ash y Akemi estaban a cinco minutos de la hacienda Tyler, la cual no se diferenciaba mucho de la hacienda de la señora Berlitz salvo que los campos de aquí producían bayas y productos alimenticios de diversa índole a diferencia de la otra hacienda.

Al llegar al portón de la hacienda Tyler notaron la presencia de un chico rubio uniformado, Ash a primera vista no pudo identificarlo pero el chico al parecer si lo reconocía perfectamente.

-Amiguito como estás?  
-Jack?-respondió Ash muy sorprendido ante la presencia del rubio-hermano que haces por aquí?  
-Aquí pues acabando de cumplir una misión de rango "C" que me encargaron…  
-Y que tal te fue?  
-Misión cumplida…que más te esperabas-respondió el rubio algo ofendido-y tú como has estado-en ese momento Jack se dio cuenta de la presencia de Akemi-y quien es la pequeña que te acompaña?  
-Ah es verdad-respondió el moreno acordándose de Akemi-Jack te presentó a Akemi…desde hace dos días vive con nosotros como miembro más de nuestra familia…  
-Oh¡¡ En serio pues un placer en conocerle señorita Akemi

Diciendo eso el rubio se acerco a la niña quien tenía algo de desconfianza pero al ver las maneras como Ash y el rubio se llevaban decidió romper el hielo y darle la mano, a lo que el chico no solo le dio la mano sino que también un abrazó que tomo por sorpresa a la pequeña la cual casi rompió en llanto de no ser por que Ash la tranquilizó desde donde estaba. Terminados los saludos Jack dejo a Akemi donde estaba para luego volver a conversar con Ash.

-Y bien que te parece hermano…?  
-Que que me parece que-respondió el rubio haciéndose el desentendido-no entiendo…  
-Pues que Akemi viva con nosotros…y forme parte de nuestra familia…no me vas a decir que te vas a negar…  
-No para nada…-respondió el rubio dejando salir un leve suspiro-solo pensaba en la ultima vez que me sentí así…  
-Así como?  
-Pues la sensación de volver a tener una familia Ash…a veces creo que solo es una ilusión…  
-Bueno…yo no se que decir…  
-Déjalo así amiguito…y ánimos…  
-Sí…por cierto que misión realizabas aquí?  
-Pues nos enteramos de que unos sujetos intentaban robar una nueva especie de planta que cultivan aquí…  
-Y que a sucedido?  
-Encontramos a los ladrones…pero uno logro huir…de todas maneras salvamos el cargamento así que la misión esta cumplida…  
-Me alegro…  
-Bueno mañana estoy de permiso así que iré a verlos a ustedes dos…  
-Bien te esperemos entonces…

Terminada su plática el rubio le hizo una señal de despedida a Ash con los dedos dándole un leve toque en la frente, a lo que este se sintió levemente confundido ante dicha seña y antes de poder preguntarle algo más a Jack, una pareja, al parecer también ranger conformados por un chico de cabello de color azul oscuro y una chica de cabello celeste, se acercaron a este ultimo interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos.

-Jack ya terminamos aquí–dijo el chico de cabello azul oscuro-será mejor regresar al cuartel…  
-De acuerdo Lunick…a por cierto déjame presentarte a mi hermano y a mi hermana adoptiva…  
-Un placer-respondió el chico de pelo azul oscuro-me llamo Lunick cadete de los ranger…  
-Mucho gusto…-replico Ash al tiempo que señalaba a donde estaba Akemi-y bueno como mi hermano te dijo la niña es Akemi…  
-Un placer también…  
-Oigan no se olviden de mí…-interrumpió la chica de cabello celeste-también estoy aquí¡¡¡  
-A es verdad-respondió Jack algo avergonzado-ella es Solana…  
-Gracias por la gran presentación-replico Solana algo enojada para luego mirar a Ash-me llamo Solana y como este par de buenos para nada…yo también soy una Ranger en entrenamiento aunque mi meta es convertirme en teniente…

Aquello último fue dicho de manera algo prepotente, mientras que Jack y Lunick solo veían a su compañera con una gotita de sudor. Terminadas las presentaciones Jack se despidió de Ash y Akemi para luego usar el dispositivo Styler Capture, el cual fue una sorpresa para Ash que ignoraba que era ese objeto, y luego cada uno de los Ranger atraparon un pokemon diferente y se alejaron de ese lugar.

-Mañana te veré hermano…-musito Ash para si mismo-vamos Akemi…  
-Sí hermano

Cuando los ranger se fueron Ash se dirigió al portón donde se encontraba el vigilante, luego de presentarse este dejo pasar a Ash y Akemi, tras lo cual llevaron la carreta hacia el granero del señor Tyler, mientras iban a dicho lugar Akemi no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica y a la vez triste por las cosas que había vivido en ese lugar, Ash por su parte solo quería salir de ese lugar sabiendo que allí vivía Paul, a quien le seguía guardando rencor por lo de la vez pasada.

Al cabo de unos minutos tanto Ash como Akemi llegaron al granero donde un críado le indico a Ash donde debía poner la mercancía a lo cual este se bajo de la carreta para bajar los sacos, aunque antes le dijo a Akemi que se quedara cerca de allí mientras el terminaba el trabajo evitando acercarse a la hacienda por si Paul andaba cerca ya que quería evitar encontrarse con él.

Akemi decidió entonces que era mejor esperar a que Ash terminara la faena, pero al cabo del decimo saco se sintió aburrida y decidió pasear por allí sin que Ash se diese cuenta de ello. Tras caminar un rato llego a lo que había sido la antigua casa de su abuela, ahora en ruinas y al parecer con algunas pintas, lo cual molesto a la pequeña. Tras mirarla un rato busco algo en sus bolsillos sacando una llave de su bolsillo para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la casa y abrirla, dentro los muebles ya no estaban y todo estaba sucio, pero para Akemi era como si el espíritu de su abuela siguiese en ese lugar. "Abuelita…por que olvidaste tus ganas de vivir…", musito la pequeña para luego dirigirse al lado derecho de la casa donde encontró un dibujo que ella había hecho lo cual le trajo un recuerdo de cuando vivía en dicho lugar.

FLASHBACK

Aquel día la abuelita de Akemi había salido a comprar medicinas debido a que no se sentía bien y Akemi se quedo sola con Pika, las horas pasaron y la niña se aburría de no tener nada que hacer, así que decidió caminar un rato, tras lo cual llego muy cerca a la hacienda donde vio que Paul estaba haciendo unos garabatos en las paredes con unos crayones, que originalmente habían sido muy lindos pero por el mal uso que les daba Paul ya estaban o bien rotos o ya gastados.

Estuvo viéndolo un buen rato esperando a que no se diese cuenta de su presencia sabiendo lo que eso significaba ya que dichos crayones le llamaron la atención, luego de un rato Reggie apareció por un lado de la hacienda y luego reprendió a su hermano, quien inútilmente intento echarle la culpa a otra persona sabiendo que por allí no había nadie en ese momento. Reggie se sacudió la cabeza algo decepcionado por la actitud de su hermano tras lo cual lo dejo ir, sabiendo que nada de lo que le dijese afectaría a Paul.

Cuando por fin Paul se perdió de vista Reggie noto la presencia de Akemi y haciéndole señas para que se acercara le obsequio un crayo amarillo, la niña emocionada recibió aquel crayón debido a que le habían gustado mucho y luego se fue siendo seguida por la mirada de Reggie quien parecía disfrutar de la alegría que había experimentado Akemi ante dicho obsequio.

Una vez en su casa la niña busco algo en que hacer un dibujo pero allí papel no había, por lo que se decidió hacerlo en la pared que estaba al lado de su cama, luego de unos momentos en los que Pika observaba curioso los quehaceres de la niña, esta termino un dibujo que la representaba a ella, su abuela y el pequeño pokemon eléctrico.

Una vez en su casa la niña busco algo en que hacer un dibujo pero allí papel no había, por lo que se decidió hacerlo en la pared que estaba al lado de su cama, luego de unos momentos en los que Pika observaba curioso los quehaceres de la niña, esta termino un dibujo que la representaba a ella, su abuela y el pequeño pokemon eléctrico.

Mirando el dibujo la niña no se dio cuenta de que su abuela había llegado, quien para sorprenderla la tomo por los brazos haciéndole cosquillas lo cual provoco que la niña se riese mientras que Pika se subía a la cabeza de la pequeño debido al susto. Pasado ese momento Akemi le enseño el dibujo a su abuela, a la viejita le pareció que el dibujo no estaba mal hecho y felicito a la niña por ello diciéndole que si se esforzaba más podría hacer uno mejor.

Akemi respondió que a ella le encantaría pero luego respondió que ya no tenía con que, debido a que había gastado todo el crayón que le dio Reggie en el dibujo de la pared, a lo que la anciana le respondió que si ella se portaba bien algún día quizás ella o alguien más le regalaría una caja de crayones, lo cual puso feliz y a la vez triste a la niña, por que pensaba que su abuelita no se sentía bien de salud.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al recordar dichos momentos Akemi se comenzó a sentir más triste y no pudo evitar romper en llanto ante dichos recuerdos. Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que la voz de Ash hizo que se diese vuelta para ver a su hermano quien estaba apreciando aquella casa.

-Te dije que te quedaras cerca de la carreta…  
-Lo siento hermano…-respondió la pequeña enjuagándose las lagrimas-estas enojado?  
-Enojado?-replico el moreno arqueando una ceja-para nada…solo que me preocupa el no saber donde estás…prométeme que no lo harás nuevamente…de acuerdo?  
-Sí…  
-Y a todo eso…por que viniste a esta casa?  
-Aquí…-respondió la niña tratando de no llorar nuevamente- vivía mi abuelita…  
-Ya veo…-Ash al oír dicha respuesta dejo salir un leve respiro de su boca tras lo cual avanzo a donde estaba Akemi y le acaricio la cabeza-escucha Akemi se que es triste…pero esta bien…como te dije a veces es bueno sentirse triste…pero no mires el pasado mira el presente…ahora me tienes a mí que soy tu familia…  
-Gracias hermano…

Diciendo eso Akemi le dio un abrazo a Ash, él cual le respondió con una leve caricia en la cabeza. Terminado eso la niña salió de la casa mientras que Ash se quedo viendo un rato aquella casa vacía la cual no se diferenciaba mucho de la suya propia, y tras un minuto de observación ya iba a retirarse pero se dio cuenta del dibujo en la pared, lo miro detenidamente y tras un momento encontró algo arriba escrito que decía: "Yo, abuelita y Pika, mi familia…". Ash al leer esto sintió un nudo en su garganta tras lo cual se quedo un rato más en aquella casa.

Afuera mientras tanto Akemi se quedo esperando a su hermano, y ya iba entrar de nuevo en la casa cuando escucho unos golpes seguidos por el ruido lastimero de algún pokemon, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a donde provenían dicho ruido, tras lo cual llego a un lugar como campo de batalla donde se veía a un Ponyta tirado en el suelo bien maltratado y a su lado a Paul con un latigo acompañado de un Electabuzz. Se quedo quieta un rato y luego vio como el Ponyta intentaba levantarse pero en seguida Paul mando a Electabuzz a golpear a Ponyta en las patas tras lo cual Ponyta caía de nuevo al suelo, terminado eso Paul mando a Ponyta a que se pusiese de pie pero en ese estado el pokemon no podía hacerlo lo que causo que Paul se enojara mucho más y comenzara a pegarle con el latigo.

La niña no soportaba dicho maltrato y tras ver que Paul iba a pegarle de nuevo dio un grito lo cual llamo la atención del chico quien volteo a ver que pasaba tras lo cual ubico a Akemi quien muy enojada corrió a donde estaba Ponyta el cual estaba muy exhausto. Paul al verla sonrió mientras que la niña trataba de tranquilizar al cansado Pokemon quien tenía las patas maceradas a golpes

-Con que volviste…-dijo Paul sonriendo de manera maliciosa-bien ya necesitaba practicar el salto…así que vente a poner como sabes…  
-Jamás¡¡¡ Nunca volveré a ser usada como potro de saltos y deja de maltratar a Ponyta…  
-Vaya veo que estar con el zarrapastroso al que le di una golpiza te a hecho un poco más insolente…bueno de una u otra forma vas hacerlo y quitate que estás entorpeciendo el fortalecimiento de Ponyta  
-Fortalecimiento?-respondió la niña-lo que estás haciendo es cruel¡¡¡ Ponyta no merece que le trates así…  
-Es mi pokemon así que no te incumbe lo que haga o no…así que hazte a un lado si es que no quieres recibir los golpes en lugar de Ponyta…

La niña si bien tuvo miedo, aunque se contuvo de huir al recordar como Ash resistió los golpes que le dieron por defenderla, tras lo cual se cubrió con ambas manos mientras veía que Paul levantaba el látigo en alto dispuesta a pegarle, Paul por su lado movió su mano para hacer caer el látigo sobre Akemi pero de repente sintió que este no se movía y cuando se dio vuelta para ver que ocurría vio a Ash sosteniendo el extremo del látigo con una herida en la frente, producto del movimiento que había hecho Paul al levantar el látigo hacia atrás.

-Te dije que no te metieras con mi hermana¡¡¡  
-Otra vez tú…que no tuviste suficiente con la paliza que te di la otra vez…  
-Cayate¡¡¡

Diciendo eso Ash intento golpear a Paul en el rostro pero fue detenido por un ataque eléctrico realizado por el Electabuzz. Paul, quien se había asustado al principio, vio a Ash en el suelo, y mirándole de manera prepotente al ver como Ash se ponía de pie dificultosamente por el ataque eléctrico ordeno inmediatamente a su pokemon realizar otro ataque similar el cual Ash recibió de lleno para caer al suelo.

-Ves…eso te mereces miserable…entiende no eres rival para mí…  
-Eres un…  
-Electabuzz otro ataque eléctrico para que aprenda quien manda¡¡¡

Así Ash recibió 7 ataques eléctricos seguidos, y estaba seriamente lastimado, mientras que Paul le veía triunfante al tiempo que se disponía a coger el látigo para golpearlo con este, Akemi al ver eso intento detener a Paul pero fue echada al suelo por este, y luego con el látigo en las manos camino hacia donde estaba la niña con la intención de pegarle.

-Ahora infeliz ve lo que pasa a los miserables que no saben el lugar que les corresponde¡¡¡

Ash al ver que Paul quería golpear a Akemi intento ponerse de pie pero en el estado en que se encontraba le era imposible, luego Paul movió el látigo nuevamente para golpear a la niña, solo que alguien le tomo de la mano deteniendo dicho movimiento. Paul viro el rostro a la persona que le había interrumpido muy molesto, solo para darse cuenta de que era Reggie.

-Hermano pero que haces…  
-Mejor dicho que haces tú…por que lastimas a Ponyta…y más aun por que lastimaste a esas personas…  
-Pero hermano estos miserables interrumpían el entrenamiento de mi pokemon¡¡  
-Así no se entrena a un pokemon Paul…cuantas veces debo decirte que los pokemon no son armas son compañeros…y que todas las personas son iguales no importa la clase social, credo, o nacionalidad que tengan…  
-Eso que dices es una tontería yo me largo…

Dicho eso Paul se fue llevándose a Electabuzz con él, Reggie por su parte suspiro avergonzado de la conducta de su hermano para luego mirar virar hacia donde se encontraban Ash. Akemi por su lado miro tristemente la condición de Ash quien se estaba poniendo en pie a duras penas.

-Chico-dijo Reggie acercándose-permíteme ayudarte…  
-Gracias-respondió Ash-pero por que me ayudas si eres hermano de ese…  
-Es mi hermano pero no por eso comparto sus puntos de vista en cuanto a la relación entre gentes de diversa índole…  
-Es difícil de creer…  
-Bueno puedes levantarte…  
-Creo que…

Al terminar de decir eso Ash tosió algo de sangre lo cual asusto a Reggie y Akemi quien dejo de cuidar a Ponyta para sacar un pañuelo que tenía en su ropa y colocarlo en la boca de este. Durante ese momento Ash sintió que su mente divagaba por otro lado, se veía así mismo frente a lo que había sido su casa y a su madre junto a un niño. Fijándose más de cerca se dio cuenta de que dicho niño era él pero más chico. Luego la escena paso a otra en la cual veía a su madre conversando con otra persona a la cual no conocía, lo único que podía entender es que esa persona parecía saber mucho de él, pero cuando quiso acercarse para averiguar más, algo relumbro lo cual lo deslumbro y cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontraba durmiendo en un cuarto que no conocía.

-Donde estoy?-pensó Ash al tiempo que se tocaba la cabeza y recordó lo que le paso-es cierto yo me…  
-Es bueno verte entre los vivos nuevamente chico…-le dijo Reggie quien entro por una puerta que daba a dicha habitación-te sientes mejor ahora?  
-Bueno…-Ash se toco todo el cuerpo y luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía herida alguna lo cual lo extrañaba debido a lo sucedido hace un momento-donde estoy, y donde esta Akemi y que fue lo que me paso?  
-En ese orden…te encuentras en una habitación que usamos para el cuidado de los sirvientes de la hacienda…Akemi esta descansando en otra habitación…y te desmayaste por un paro cardíaco…  
-Akemi esta descansando? Pero esta bien…no le paso algo malo…  
-Tranquilo ella esta muy bien…solo repone fuerzas…se llevo un gran susto al verte toser sangre…es una niña que se impresiona fácilmente…  
-Ya veo…-respondió Ash poniéndose de pie-bueno gracias por ayudarme…pero debo irme…la señora Berlitz se preguntara por que demoro…y no quiero problemas…  
-No hay problema…-replico Reggie-te llevare con Akemi y luego pueden irse…más bien discúlpame por los problemas causados por mi hermano…  
-Ese chico necesita un par de buenos golpes la verdad…  
-Sí…se que mi hermano no es la mejor persona del mundo…pero su vida no es fácil e intenta ocultar sus miedos bajo esa personalidad…  
-Mira a mí no me interesa lo que le haya pasado a tu hermano…lo que me interesa es que no se meta con Akemi…  
-Quieres mucho a esa niña por lo que veo entonces…  
-Prometí que la protegería…-dijo Ash dando un suspiro-y eso es lo que pienso hacer por que ahora…yo soy su familia…  
-Es encomiable eso que acabas de decir…veo que eres una persona en la que puedo confiar…así que te puedo pedir un favor…  
-Cual?

Reggie no dijo nada solo salió del cuarto e hizo señas a Ash para que lo siguiera, en seguida guio al moreno hacia los establos donde pacía tranquilamente el Ponyta que había sido maltratado por Paul, aunque lo raro es que se encontraba en buen estado comiendo su alimento, lo cual sorprendiño mucho a Ash.

-Pero y a este que le paso?  
-Es algo difícil explicar…-replico Reggie-pero el favor que quiero que me hagas es que te lleves a este Ponyta como un regalo…  
-Quieres regalarme al Ponyta…aunque me guste la oferta no tengo con que darle de comer…y lo más probable es que termine comiéndomelo yo antes de darle de comer…  
-Por su alimentación no te preocupes yo te mandare algo para eso…siempre y cuando vea que crezca sano y fuerte…ya que Paul no tiene las cualidades que requiere un buen críador…  
-Mmm…si ese es caso de acuerdo…  
-Además más que por ti…lo hago por Akemi…  
-Por Akemi?-replico Ash arqueando una ceja-y ella que tiene que ver en esto…  
-Bastante créeme…pero dejare que tu lo averigües solo…

Ash se quedo con la duda por lo dicho por Reggie y aunque intento sacarle información al hermano mayor de Paul, este no le dijo nada. Resignado el moreno fue guiado por Reggie hacia la habitación donde estaba Akemi durmiendo en una cómoda cama. El moreno intento despertarla pero Reggie le hizo señas para que no lo hiciera, indicándole que lo mejor sería que se llevara a Akemi así como estaba, a lo que el moreno no objeto nada.

Luego de unos minutos Ash ya estaba en la carreta colocando a Akemi sobre una improvisada cama que había hecho con los quintales vacíos. Aunque antes de irse Reggie le dio alcance llevando a Ponyta con un bozal en la boca en señal de que el equino pertenecía ahora a Akemi, junto con una bolsa donde había unas 100 monedas de plata y un objeto más, que eran para la comida de Ponyta y el otro era para Akemi, según Reggie le dijo a Ash. Aunque al moreno le parecía que era mucho dinero para un solo pokemon y también le pico la curiosidad saber que era aquel objeto que le regalaba a Akemi.

De todas maneras guardo la bolsa y atando a Ponyta a un lado de la carreta comenzó el regreso rumbo a la residencia Berlitz. Mientras que Reggie les veía alejarse al tiempo que recordaba lo que paso en el momento en que Ash se quedo inconsciente.

FLASHBACK

Ash yacía inconsciente en el suelo tosiendo sangre, mientras que Reggie inútilmente trataba de que volviese en sí, Akemi al ver el estado de su hermano sumada al shock por haber visto el maltrato que Paul le hizo a Ponyta hizo que la niña se desesperara mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba Ash.

El hermano de Paul apenas si se dio cuenta de que la niña venía hacia él debido a que estaba con la mente en hacer que Ash volviese en sí, para luego darse cuenta de que Akemi se acercaba Ash mientras que su mano brillaba de una manera extraña, y antes de que pudiese saber que pasaba la niña puso su mano sobre la cabeza del moreno y la luz que irradiaba la mano de Akemi, rodeo todo el cuerpo de Ash para luego cerrar todas sus heridas al tiempo que le restablecía la saluda.

Reggie se quedo atónito ante lo que pasaba frente a él, después Akemi camino hacia Ponyta y realizando el mismo acto que hizo con Ash, el pokemon de fuego fue curado parcialmente, ya que en medio de la curación Akemi intempestivamente le dio un desmayo cayendo de espaldas al suelo siendo socorrida por Reggie quien no creía lo que había visto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuando por fin ya no había señas de Ash y Akemi, Reggie pensó que posiblemente Akemi fuese algo que los ranger conocían como "Alter", y dicho pensamiento le tenía algo preocupado debido a que desconocía de que pokemon podía ser el "Alter" de Akemi, aunque sabía que si otras personas se enteraban de eso la vida de la niña podía estar en problemas.

Mientras tanto en el camino que llevaba a la hacienda Berlitz, Akemi ya había recuperado la conciencia tras lo cual vio el cielo él cual yacía algo nublado señal de que la noche se acercaba luego miro a un lado notando a Ash quien conducía la carreta lentamente para no despertar a Akemi.

-Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto el moreno quien la veía sonriendo a lo que la niña respondió asintiendo-eso es bueno por cierto…-dijo Ash al tiempo que buscaba la bolsa que le dio Reggie de donde saco el objeto que había al lado de las monedas pasándosela a la niña-por cierto esto es para ti Akemi…  
-Para mí?-respondió la niña recibiendo aquel objeto-y que es hermano?  
-No lo sé…Reggie me lo dio para ti…por que no lo abres y así nos enteramos los dos…

La niña asintió y abrió dicho paquete donde encontró una caja de crayones, al verla la niña quiso llorar pero Ash la detuvo haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza.

-Si deseas llorar esta bien hermana…es bueno llorar cuando uno esta contento…  
-Gracias hermano-fue lo único que acerto a responder la niña que seguía viendo la caja de crayones-ahora puedo hacer mejores dibujos…  
-Yo se que sí…y por cierto esto también es para ti…-y diciendo eso Ash saco de uno de los quintales vacíos un pedazo de madera, el cual Akemi reconoció-creo que esto es tuyo hermana…  
-Hermano…

La niña sonrió al ver el primer dibujo que había hecho el cual le traía buenos recuerdos, también Ash estaba feliz, luego le indico a Akemi que Reggie les había regalado a Ponyta, lo cual emociono mucho a la niña, y Ash le dijo que sería bueno ponerle un nombre. Akemi se puso a pensar un rato y luego dijo que le llamaran "Banderita", este nombre extraño algo al chico pero como no quería arruinar la felicidad de su hermana respondió que dicho nombre era perfecto. Luego Ash siguió guiando la carreta mientras que su hermana miraba feliz su caja de crayones y al nuevo pokemon que tenían.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
